This invention relates generally to a structure for folding shopping carts, folding laundry carts and the like, and more particularly to improvements in such a structure which render it "stick folding" into a stick-like bundle as distinguished from "flat folding" into a substantially two-dimensional rectangular configuration.
A "stick-folding" structure for a baby stroller has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,893. This known structure employs a bottom cross frame of interpivoted rigid tubular members, a back cross frame of interpivoted rigid tubular members and two-axes pivot joint attaching one of each of the rear corners of the bottom frame members to one of each of the lower corners of the back frame members. The members of each cross frame pivot with respect to each other, and the cross frames themselves pivot with respect to each other, whereby folding of either cross frame necessarily causes the other cross frame to fold. Two knuckle-jointed tubular side braces are pivotally attached to the front corners, respectively, of the bottom cross frames and to the upper corners, respectively, of the back gross frame, and a knuckle-jointed cross brace connects the lower corners of the back cross frame to one another. Two side bars, pivotally connected to the lower corners of the back cross frame and to the side braces, project beyond the side braces for supporting the lower portion of a fabric bucket-like child's seat hung at its upper edge on a cord attached to the side braces. When the structure is folded, the collapsed cross frames overlie each other and extend longitudinally between the side braces.